Love, Save the Empty
by Sketchling
Summary: It was inevitable that they'd fall in love. Even complete strangers knew this. That's how obvious it was. -ROYAI- R&R!


** A/N:** I actually started this a loooong time ago xD But now it's finished! Yay! *happy dances*

I finished it while listening to 'Love, Save the Empty' by Erin McCarley.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, nor do I own 'Love, Save the Empty' (the song).

_**Love, Save the Empty**_

"_Again, the false attention_

_Again, you're breaking inside_

_Love, save the empty_

_Love, save the empty_

_Save me."_

It was inevitable that they'd fall in love.

Even complete strangers knew this. That's how obvious it was.

In a stranger's eyes, they would most likely been seen in civilian clothes. Probably because they were on a mission. But strangers don't know they work for the military. No, they don't see the sharpshooter and Flame Alchemist that the military sees. They see a young blonde woman. From the way she dresses, most would guess that she is the bookworm-type. Some people might also see her in the glasses she occasionally uses for disguise, which only adds to the bookworm appearance. From the way she carries herself—proud, determined, strict—others might think her to be a teacher.

And then there's the Xingese man. The way strangers view him depends on their gender. Women see him as a strong, dashing man. Some women even know him from previous dates and sigh contentedly when they recall the great time they had and how romantic it was. Other women shoot him daggers because he either dumped them or wouldn't give them the commitment they wanted. The rest of the women merely dream of what they could have with him. These women are too shy to go near him.

Men view him as an enemy. They hate it when their women so much as glance in his direction, for fear that they'll be dumped for him. Even if they're married. Although they never admit it, they envy his good looks, his charm…everything.

When you put the two together, you end up with a whole new plethora of reactions.

The man would be walking just one step ahead of the woman. He would be walking casually with a confidence in his step. Most would think he was a king from the proud way he carried himself. The woman would be one step behind the man, her amber eyes darting around, taking in everything around them. She would walk nimbly, in a 'no nonsense' sort of fashion.

Though they never walked very close together, people could automatically feel the spark between them.

Every now and then, the man would say something to the blonde woman with a smirk plastered on his lips. The woman would usually respond with a few harsh words or a quick glare. But there were the few times when she would smile softly or blush slightly and avert her gaze from him.

And it was only because of those few moments that the spark even existed. It was only because of those very few times that people would look at them and curse under their breaths that one of them was taken.

It was also quickly noted that the man was very protective over the young woman. Some had witnessed the rare incidents when a man would get too confident and begin flirting with the woman. A few people would simply sigh and shake their heads before walking away. And the rest?

Well, the rest would sit and enjoy the show.

It never took much to scare the men away, either. All the Xingese man had to do was calmly walk over to the woman and wrap his arm protectively around her shoulders, all the while glaring at the other man. At this, the men would normally run. But there was one man who was overly confident and rather drunk.

The two had been in a bar, talking quietly. The woman had been drinking something non-alcoholic (people assumed it was because of her no-nonsense nature). The dark-haired man had been drinking a small glass of beer (people assumed he never drank more than that because of the strict woman with him).

The Xingese man had gone to the bathroom when the drunk man staggered up to the blonde woman and began flirting with her. She had merely wrinkled her nose in disgust at the alcoholic and tried to ignore him, muttering she wasn't interested. But the man was drunk and therefore wasn't smart enough to take the hint at the time. So he placed both his hands on the booth table, looming over the woman with a goofy grin. One of his hands traveled down under the table and began crawling its way up her skirt.

She tried scooting away and kept ordering him to stop, but all he did was lean in closer.

That was when the Xingese man returned.

He grabbed the drunk by the shoulder and whirled him around so that he was facing him. The Xingese growled darkly that the woman the drunk had been hitting on was taken. Of course, though, the drunk yelled at the man to go screw himself, and threw a wobbly punch aimed at the Xingese's face.

The other man ducked and gave the drunk a hard shove before grabbing the blonde woman's hand and fleeing with her out of the bar.

And yet after all of this, they still call their relationship 'platonic'.

How they could possibly be so blind to the relationship they'd sunk so deeply into is a question that, after all of this time, has not been answered, as they have not opened their eyes.

Yet.

_**~Owari~**_

__**A/N: **Please review! No flames! ~Sketch


End file.
